eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 0.75 - Build 3726
March 27th, 2013 General Added extra 5 degrees of camera tilt to every realm. Added 7 new Help Tooltips. Added Shops to unused stalls in Eldevin City Harbor District. Added crafting resources to relevant shops. Improved repair message when there are no items left to repair. Implemented basic item compare. Farming Compost and Crop Dust now require container item (Bottle or Bucket). Corrected an issue with death in PvP not working correctly. Added a new setting to increase resolution for fullscreen mode (not working yet... see screenshot below!) Updated anyone who had less than 10,000 Eldevin points back to 10,000. Balance Reduced the non-skill portion of experience gained from profession harvests and crafts. Reduced the effectiveness of healing, mana and stamina potions. Slightly lowered profession experience gain when gathering. Slightly increased profession experience gain when crafting. Slightly increased drop rares from normal and champion creatures. Slightly increased the difficulty of higher level Boss, Champion and Elite enemies. Rebalanced buy/sell prices of craftable items and their resources. Rebalanced a number of mobs throughout the game. Bugs Fixed numerous typos throughout the game. Fixed an error in buy/sell price calculation for container items. Fixed an issue where selling stacks of items wasn't always being multiply by the stack size. Fixed 2 issues in Battle of the Dragons Light that caused it to freeze. Fixed some shops in Eldevin City Market selling wrong groups of items. Fixed Viridian's Shield and minions in the "25 Under the Sea" Arena Scenario. Fixed an issue with Homestone Marshals giving homestones away for free. Fixed an issue with Defending The Title (Nidaros arena) failing when the player uses a summon. Fixed an issue with Exarch's Tiaunds Guardian not spawning in his Mausoleum. Fixed an issue with the gate leaving Othalo to the East not allowing access at level 20. Fixed an issue with Forest of Adera Ressurrection quest asking for the wrong item. Fixed an issue with the Coarse Cape not being destroyable. Fixed an issue with Adera Obelisk buff not correctly improving potions. Fixed an issue with the Kitchen in the Golden Tankard not being usable. Fixed an issue with the Tanning Rack in the Flayed Dragon not being useble. Fixed an issue with NPC's at the Northam Crypt sometimes not talking to the player. Fixed an issue where you could become permanently invisible on Illaneska. Fixed an issue with Shock Trauma and some other buffs not being correctly shown. Fixed an issue with Farming where an item drop inventory would lock up after attempting a wrong item. Fixed an issue with the map in the Nest having the wrong orientation. Fixed an issue with one of the map locations not displaying level on Greenreef Isle. Fixed an issue with Farming animation sequences and wrong "dust" effect offsets. Fixed an issue with the Basic Robe being incorrectly set to "Bind on Equip". Quests Fixed several issues with A Crimson Threat quest book. Fixed an issue with Noso Oakenbranch spawning in the wrong location. Fixed an issue with the Cursed Lich not dropping the Ghost Queen's Key. Fixed an issue where Ol' Ten-Fingers would not display any of his quest indicators. Fixed an issue with a replacement quest item for "Testing the Waters" being obscure to replace. Fixed an issue where multiple Kathys and Bruces would spawn on the "A Growing Epidemic" quest. Fixed an issue with the bell radius was too small on Controlling the Herd. Fixed an issue with Foolhardy Explorer not being completeable. Fixed an issue where Fleeing the Nest was not completable. Fixed an issue with Guard Jamros' quest indicator not working correctly. Fixed an issue with The Glowing Slime for "The Secret Ingredient". Fixed an issue in which the quest Favoured Sheet was not being correctly given by Kyer. Fixed several issues with the Racketeers regarding chat for A Crimson Threat questbook. Improved the quest text for stage 1 of "A Study in Blood". Improved Culling/Curing so player can get appropriate replacement weapon anytime. Dungeons The Boondocks Cleavius has been granted an additional attack for the first battle. Increased Stony Gaze Galim's Hit Points. Increased the time betwen Cleavius spawning his minions. The Vault Fixed the Deformed Plagueds being incorrectly set as a Champion rather than an Elite. Fixed a broken animation with Captain Johnston. Fixed an issue with the Plagued Baron's roar not always been applied correctly. Added a new lever to the Vault to resolve the lift issue. Category:Patch Notes